


The Russian Tiger and His Adorable Pig

by EmeraldandSilver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, No Ages Mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldandSilver/pseuds/EmeraldandSilver
Summary: This is a collection of Yuriyuu one-shots from Tumblr prompts. Ages are not mentioned, so feel free to think of the characters however makes you comfortable.1. Yuuri and Yuri are shopping for Halloween costumes. Cuteness ensues.





	

“Hey, Katsudon, try this on, will you?” Yuri demanded. He didn't even give him time to look at it, just shoved the outfit into his hands. They were at a Halloween store in Tokyo, a small vacation from their hectic skating life.

Yuuri laughed as his boyfriend pushed him behind the curtains of the dressing room. “All right. But don't peek.”

Tapping his foot loudly, Yuri waited outside the dressing room. What was taking Yuuri so friggin' long? The costume didn't have that many pieces.

When he was just about to yell at him to hurry up, the curtain brushed aside and out stepped Yuuri. Oh. My. God. Yuri felt the blood rush into his cheeks, and hid his smile behind his hands. So cute!

Yuuri held up the tail. “Does it look weird?” He blinked shyly at his boyfriend from behind his blue-framed glasses. The catsuit was sleek and black, the tail fluffy. And the ears. Oh god the ears!

Without realizing what he was doing, Yuri reached out and played with the black cat ears. They had little tufts of pink fur inside. Yuri's hands trailed down into the fluffy black hair, and he completely forgot where they were. Pulling Yuuri in close, he planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hey, Mommy, those two are kissing!” A child's voice.

Yuri jerked away, embarrassed. “Change back into a pig already.” He couldn't look at Yuuri, and he definitely couldn't look at the friggin' kid who was still staring at them.

“Only if you put on the poodle costume next,” Yuuri said, a smile clear from his voice.

Yuri gagged. Anything but the poodle. “Fine,” he huffed. Who was he kidding? He'd do anything for Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt by @fairysilvally: "yuriyuu yuuri in nekomimi for yurio ;3c"


End file.
